warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Eclipse/Cliffnotes
*The reader is introduced to StarClan's hunting grounds. *Bluestar, Whitestorm, Spottedleaf, and Yellowfang discuss Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Jaypaw. **They argue whether it is right to tell the apprentices everything about the prophecy or to leave the secret unknown to them. *Hollypaw's point of view. *Hollypaw imagines what it would be like to fly when she sees an eagle hunting a hare. *Lionpaw looks at her like she's gone crazy and they begin talking about the prophecy. *Jaypaw comes over and hisses that they are speaking too loudly and to quiet down a bit. **Jaypaw points out what ordinary cats would think of having more power than StarClan. *Squirrelflight asks Jaypaw to check Tawnypelt's pads. *As Hollypaw and Lionpaw are coming back from hunting, Lionpaw talks about how maybe each of the three will feel their power differently. *Jaypaw's point of view. *Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Breezepaw return from hunting. *They say their goodbyes. *Stormfur and Brook return to the mountains. *The Clan cats go home. **Jaypaw can't find his way around the undergrowth and wonders if the prophecy was meant for a cat who couldn't see. *Lionpaw's point of view. *Lionpaw goes hunting with Ashfur, Whitewing, and Icepaw. **Icepaw catches her first prey, a small vole. **Lionpaw catches an enormous thrush. *Cinderpaw brings a honeycomb into the apprentice den. *Lionpaw doesn't join in with the honey feast and feels lonely. *Hollypaw walks in and refuses the honey, and Lionpaw feels less lonely. *Jaypaw's point of view. *Toadkit gets stung by nettles while chasing a bee. ** Toadkit tries to attack Jaypaw, but he senses him and turns around to look at Toadkit. *Jaypaw succeeds in healing Toadkit. *Jaypaw and Leafpool talk about the Tribe of Rushing Water. **Jaypaw tells Leafpool that he met the Tribe of Endless Hunting. *Leafpool tells Cloudtail that Cinderpaw is ready for her assessment. *Jaypaw's point of view. *Jaypaw goes down to the lake to collect mallow. **Mousewhisker asks what mallow looks like, forgetting that Jaypaw is blind. *WindClan crossed the ThunderClan border. *Jaypaw, Hollypaw, and Lionpaw secretly watch Cinderpaw's assessment. *Cinderpaw jumped on a tree and hurt her bad leg. *Hollypaw's point of view. *Poppypaw and Honeypaw become Poppyfrost and Honeyfern. *Hollypaw, Brambleclaw, Sandstorm, and Brackenfur go visit WindClan. *They are stopped by Ashfoot, who tells them to go back. **Brambleclaw refuses at first, but eventually agrees. *They return to camp **Hollypaw tells Lionpaw that WindClan accused them of stealing prey. *Lionpaw's point of view. *He has a dream in which Hawkfrost attacks him. *When Lionpaw wakes up he still has the wound. *Ashfur, Brackenfur, Hollypaw, and Lionpaw look for signs of prey stealing at the WindClan border. *Lionpaw found a tunnel that led to the dark river, but Hollypaw found it too. *Hollypaw didn't tell him, still suspicious he would meet Heatherpaw. *Jaypaw's point of view. *He tries to tell Cinderpaw she was Cinderpelt, but Leafpool stops him. *Jaypaw goes out to the shore to find the stick. *He feels it bobbing up and down, floating. *Jaypaw almost drowns but Firestar saves him. *Firestar gets the stick back. *Jaypaw has a idea that Cinderpaw could swim to strengthen her leg. *Poppyfrost gets a thorn in her eye. *He tells Cinderpaw she can swim to strengthen her leg. *Jaypaw's point of view. *Jaypaw leads Cinderpaw to the shore. *Cinderpaw starts swimming. *It's half moon, and the medicine cats meet at the Moonpool. *Willowpaw becomes Willowshine. *Hollypaw's point of view. *Brackenfur, Thornclaw, Sorreltail, and Hollypaw are on the predawn patrol. *Hollypaw says she saw a lion, but Sorreltail says it’s just a cat. *Hollypaw follows Cinderpaw while she's going swimming. *Jaypaw's point of view. *Millie has three kits: Bumblekit, Briarkit, and Blossomkit. *Thornclaw, Poppyfrost, and Birchfall were on the dawn patrol. *Thornclaw brings Sol to the ThunderClan camp. *Sol tells Leafpool and Jaypaw that the sun will go out. *Lionpaw's point of view *WindClan has a surprise attack at night on the ThunderClan camp. **Firestar asks Onestar why they are attacking. **Onestar says that WindClan are true warriors and that ThunderClan think that they are the most important Clan in the forest. *WindClan leaves the camp. **WindClan splits up in the tunnels. *Both Clans start to fight. *Hollypaw's point of view. *Hollypaw realizes that by sheltering loners, rogues, and kittypets, ThunderClan is going against the warrior code. *RiverClan joins WindClan. **Hollypaw goes to ShadowClan for help. They accept and Russetfur organizes everything instead of Blackstar. *Jaypaw's point of view. *Jaypaw is back at camp with the elders and queens. *Cinderpaw's leg is getting better. *He goes out into the battles to find injured Clanmates and warns Firestar about RiverClan. *He and other cats reflect multiple times over his anguish that StarClan said nothing about the attack. *Lionpaw's point of view. *Lionpaw forgets himself in the heat of battle and nearly kills Crowfeather. **Firestar stops him and is obviously unnerved. *Lionpaw and Heatherpaw meet again in battle. **He accuses her of telling WindClan about the tunnels and she claims Sedgekit told, not her. ***Lionpaw doesn't believe her, promises to be her enemy forever and badly injures Crowfeather. *The sun disappears. *Jaypaw's point of view. *The battles end because of the eclipse. **The cats are scared because it's never happened before. ***No one is quite sure why the sun vanished, even though Leafpool says it must have been to stop the battle. *The sun begins to reappear. *Hollypaw's point of view. *Leafpool and Jaypaw begin to treat the wounded warriors. *Hollypaw notices that Squirrelflight seems distant. **She finds out that her mother has a bad battle wound on her belly. ***Leafpool immediately begins treatment. *Lionpaw's point of view. *Lionpaw listens as the senior warriors discuss the sun disappearing. **They think it was sent by StarClan to stop the fighting. *Jaypaw tells Lionpaw that Sol will be able to tell them about the sun disappearing and help them with the prophecy. *Jaypaw's point of view. *Squirrelflight wakes up and appears to be better. *Jaypaw, Lionpaw, and Hollypaw sneak out of camp to find Sol. **They go to the ShadowClan border and find traces of the loner. ***The three then cross into ShadowClan to an abandoned Twoleg nest. ****There they find Sol. *Hollypaw's point of view. *Jaypaw tells Sol about the prophecy. **Sol tells them that he can teach them about it. ***Sol then agrees to mentor the three. *A ShadowClan patrol catches them as they were going back to camp. **Russetfur forces them to come to the ShadowClan camp to tell Blackstar what they were doing. *Blackstar reveals to Sol that he thinks the Clans should not have stayed by the lake. **Sol agrees to stay with Blackstar in ShadowClan. *Jaypaw's point of view. *Yellowfang comes to Jaypaw in a dream. **Yellowfang tells him to stop searching for answers about the prophecy. ***Bluestar, Whitestorm, and Lionheart show up and tell Jaypaw to listen to Yellowfang and believe in StarClan. *Lionpaw's point of view. *Lionpaw and Cinderpaw clean out the nursery. *Millie appears to be getting sick. **Daisy says that she was coughing all night. *Poppyfrost exclaims at how well Lionpaw fought in the battle. **Ashfur announces that there is nothing more he can teach his apprentice. *Tigerstar comes to Lionpaw while he is still awake. **He taunts Lionpaw for thinking that he is ready to become a warrior and for believing in the prophecy. ***Lionpaw is angry at Tigerstar for ignoring the prophecy. *Jaypaw's point of view. *Millie for sure has greencough. *Jaypaw, Hollypaw, and Lionpaw go to the Gathering. *Only Blackstar and Sol come to represent ShadowClan. **Blackstar announced that ShadowClan would no longer attend Gatherings anymore. ***He also tells them he no longer believes in StarClan. *Lionpaw's point of view. *He dreams that he sees Heatherpaw dead. **Lionpaw is glad that this happened to her. *He is horrified at himself when he wakes up for wanting Heatherpaw to be dead. *Lionpaw begins to doubt that he deserves the power the prophecy will bring him. *Jaypaw's point of view. *Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Cinderpaw become warriors. **Lionpaw becomes Lionblaze. **Hollypaw becomes Hollyleaf. **Cinderpaw becomes Cinderheart. Category:Power of Three arc Eclipse Category:Eclipse